The Thought of Losing
by Hybrid Rush
Summary: Max Payne is caught up in mess that he must use his skills other than shooting to get out of.
1. Introduction-A Dream of Remembering

Intro.  
  
  
  
Max Payne kicked open the door only to pile through with tons more ammunition leading from the tip of the double beretta's. About ten more men dropped after tossing his body around the room enough times to make every guard in there give up without considering a bullet in their face. A blood was all over the ground from each individual thug who had been guarding the man he wanted.  
  
The man was in the next room, and Payne walked thuggisly towards the next door, closely resembling the men he killed everyday. He knew it too, he saw himself killing people continously and without any dramatic interruption. Not one of the bullets counted, there was no purpose anymore. He was just too good with the trigger. He'd grown up with, playing it bogard, living it while pushing the limits. He knew what it was like to have gun pointed at you--he just recently had forgotten however-------what it was like to lose.  
  
Max Payne came through the door, and beyond it was a empty room that was ghetto and rugged. The walls were falling out and Payne saw the man hiding behind his briefcase, realizing he had no where to run. Then, out of no where--a bullet came---and Payne had just enough time to see it before he felt his own blood in his hands. He just remembered what it was like to lose.  
  
The blood quickly became sweat as Payne rose up out of his bed and resented the dream. He relived in his mind a couple more times before settling down again to go to sleep. The feeling of losing in his dream did something completely different from what one would expect--it simply made him realize that he had lost his excitement in life and that he should find a way to get it back.  
  
  
  
Be prepared for Chapter 2--in a day or two. 


	2. The Assignment

Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
Max Payne walked casually in to the Police Department HQ in the city that never sleeps. It was night, and Payne had just remembered the dream he had had. It brought back that abrupt memory as he still maintained calmness on the line of duty.  
  
"Payne! Just the man I've been looking for, " shouted a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
It was unlikely he would get what he was looking for, some kind of adventure where he was forced to rely on something more than a gun. Some kind of fight against crime, something he knew he could do--or could he really? He knew he was good with a rifle, and he could take on a gun fight with any man, but was he truly a man against danger? The fact that everything he worked for wasn't true was something that did scare him--it seemed to send a hard cold shiver down his spine.  
  
The voice came again, "Payne, behind you--it's really important that you take this assignment!"  
  
He finally turned around and took the man into account as a friend of Alex's he had met before. The man was in the DEA and went by James Tyler. Tyler was kind of short and was almost bald at the top, he wore a thin pair of glasses that showed more style than nerd. He was always pretty gentle and kind, and Payne remembered him as a man who picked his cases through silence and stealth rather than hardcore pistol battles like that of himself.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm up for a challenge, or is it even going to be one?" Payne replied with the innocence of a half-smile.  
  
"Well, it's kind of a co-op with me. See there are the guys that keep selling drugs. Now it was okay at first--I mean nothing you wouldn't expect in this neighborhood anyway--if you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Well, then it kind of got out of control, it started spreading all over Manhatten...."  
  
He interrupted himself.  
  
"My point is, " he continued, "is we have to stop this madness. But first we need proof."  
  
This was a problem, Payne always accidently blew up the proof.  
  
"What kind of proof? " Payne asked with the question of 'say something good, or you're alone on this one' idea.  
  
"Well, photographs."  
  
Payne was okay with this, as long as he didn't destroy.  
  
"Cool, I'm in, " Payne replied.  
  
"Alright, the druggies normally hang out at the docks, aboard their yachts. Let's break tonight?"  
  
They were on their way to the docks.  
  
  
  
Be on the lookout for Chapter 3 


End file.
